There is known a game device which executes a game (sport game) of a sport to be performed between a first team and a second team using a moving object such as a ball. For example, a game device which executes a soccer game, a basketball game, or an ice hockey game is known. In such a game device, when a player character belonging to one team is in possession of the moving object, a player character belonging to the other team is controlled to defend against the player character in possession of the moving object.    Patent Document 1: JP 2005-000248 A